Music Junkies
by PepperGabEm12
Summary: "I loved band class, but this class always went by so painfully slow. Alls what I could do was stare at him out of the corner of my eye whenever I didn't have to play." no good at summaries, so an exert from the story instead! MikuoxRin! T for langauge
1. Chapter 1

**Yo people, it's me Rin (not going to reveal my real name, so I will use the awesome Rin Kagamine's name instead)! This is my first fanfic EVER and I really hope it won't turn out crappy. Yes I know they don't actually play instruments, but I wanted to put that in there anyway, so deal with it. I'm writing this when I should be doing AP Human Geography homework (I hate social studies). So yeah, enjoy and I'll hopefully update soon!**

* * *

Beginning

VOCAloid Academy. The school for musical students. At this high school everyone sang and played an instrument. If you sang badly, you were simply given singing lessons and put into the lowest choir class.

I was not one of the bad singers. In fact, I was in the top choir and many people said I had the voice of an angel as cheesy as that sounds.

My name is Rin Kagamine. I might be an amazing singer and amazing flutist, but my looks are average at best. My chest is barely there and I'm way too skinny for my own good. Simple blonde hair reached my shoulders and to top it all off I tied a huge white bow on the top of my head. Pretty childish and plain, huh? No one dared tell me just how childish I looked. Even though I was a girl, I packed a mean punch and if anyone dare insult me the problem is simple: beat the snot out of them.

Oh and if you didn't catch it earlier, I played flute and I played in Wind Ensemble which was the top band at my high school.

"Rin, come on, we're gonna be late!" Len called out with his slightly girlish voice.

I groaned and drug my feet along my wooden floor to my bed room door. "I'm coming!" I hollered back down at him.

My twin brother was standing in front of the door, tapping his foot impatiently with his bag slung over one shoulder. His short blonde hair was tied back into the tiny ponytail and his trumpet case was in his other hand. "Onee-chan, you take forever," Len complained as we slipped out the front door.

"I don't take forever, you're just super impatient!" I shot back with a playful grin. We would joke like this all the time, so no harm done. I was wearing the red sailor uniform our school required for girls while Len was wearing the white button up shirt, deep red tie, and black slacks required for boys. "We're not gonna be late so quite freakin out."

Len sighed with exasperation, but he didn't say anything else. By the time we got to school, students were still milling around outside chatting with their friends.

"See, we're not late," I pointed out. I changed my flute case to my other one since my palm was getting sweaty.

"Rinny-chan!"

I inwardly cringed at the nickname. I knew who it was who had called out my name (only two people in the world dare call me that) and wasn't surprised when I saw two long teal pigtails running my way. "Miku-chan, do you have to call me that?"

Miku simply giggled once she was standing next to me. Brushing her bangs out of her face, she replied, "Of course I have to call you that. Best friends are supposed to call each other embarrassing names!"

I sweat dropped at that comment. "That doesn't mean you need to call me that in public. Teto never calls me that at school and she's my best friend too!"

Len suddenly started waving and jogging off, but turned around for a split second to shout, "I'll see you later Onee-chan!" at me.

When I looked to see who he was running to meet I felt a blush creep up my face.

Miku noticed this of course and a sly smile slid across her face. "Why are you blushing, Rinny-chan~?" She tried to find who it was that had caused my blushing, but thankfully right at that moment another pair of pigtails came running up and blocked her view.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm a little late," Teto panted out of breath her red twin drills slightly bouncing from her jog. Her clarinet case was hanging limply by her side. She played in Wind Ensemble with me. Miku played violin in the top orchestra.

The school bell rang just then in it's dull sound causing students to scatter like ants. "Crap, we gotta go!" I stated the obvious. The three of us started running like mad women to get to class on time.

I slid into my seat right as the bell droned again to say that if you weren't in class you were late. I let out a silent breath of relief and when I looked up my breath caught in my throat.

There he was again. Len's best friend Mikuo, also Miku's twin brother. His teal hair looked a little rumpled, but it was positively adorable. He was a frickin' genius and he had an amazing voice that sounded like a lower version of Miku's (his voice was actually fairly high for a guy).

I sighed, knowing he would never fall for a girl like me.

Mikuo was one of the most popular guys in school what with his amazing looks, kindness and crazy music skills. He played the oboe in Wind Ensemble and he sang in the top choir with me.

Of course I had talked to him before since he came over quite often being Len's best friend, but I was sure he didn't like me much. He probably only thought of me as an acquaintance if anything.

My head flopped down onto my desk. _Why do I have to be so unappealing? _

Gakupo Sensei started rambling on about math or whatever. I hated the subject and if I had any trouble I could just ask Len. I would rather fantasize about confessing to Mikuo and having him confess back.

Teto who was sitting next to me noticed me staring at someone. She leaned close and slowly followed my eyes to see where I was looking with such a dreamy expression. When she saw who I was staring at, a smile lit up her face. "How come you never told us you like Miku-chan's brother?"

I jumped, hitting my knee against the desk in the process. I bit my fist to keep from crying out in pain. "Shut up, Teto-chan!" I hissed around my fist.

Teto only giggled and sat back properly in her desk a sly grin plastered on her face.

I could only sit there terrified about what was going through her head. Ever since she had figured out Miku liked Kaito she had been trying everything she could think of to get the two together. That fact made me scared for what was cooking in her dastardly little mind.

Class passed by in a blur since I was preoccupied with my thoughts most of the time. With the arrival of the ringing bell everyone jumped out of their seats and started jabbering on to their friends about gossip and how school sucked and things of that general nature.

"Miku-chan, I've got dirt on Rin-chan!" Teto called out in a sing song voice.

My face turned crimson and I slapped my hand over the red head's mouth. "Could you talk quieter!"

After hearing Teto's call, Miku's eye lit up in evil humor and she skipped over to our desks in the back. "And what might this dirt be, Teto-chan?"

Teto ripped my hand off her mouth and before I could shut her up, blurted out in a whisper, "Rin-chan likes Mikuo-san!"

Miku covered her mouth to hide the giggles. "You know, I had a feeling you might've liked him." She winked at me and led us out of the classroom.

"Either of you say anything and I promise I'll hurt you," I threatened in a growl, my face still tinged red. Ugh, I could've died! I had kept my secret for all these years and of course now I had to be found out!

Teto snorted. "Of course we won't say anything! This kind of thing isn't something that should be announced by other people. It needs to be said by the person who is in love!" She shouted out the last sentence and spun around to try and like graceful.

I slapped myself on the forehead. "Teto-chan, would you stop before everyone starts looking at us?" Half the school was already looking and the other half wasn't too far off.

Thankfully Teto started to walk normally as we headed to band/orchestra. Once we reached the music rooms, we parted ways, only Miku leaving our group of friends.

I took my seat in the first chair in the flute section and started to piece together the silver slender instrument. I couldn't help but glance up to see Mikuo sitting there, his reed poking out of the side of his mouth as he assembled the body of the oboe.

A sigh escaped between my lips. I loved band class, but this class always went by so painfully slow. Alls what I could do was stare at him out of the corner of my eye whenever I didn't have to play.

* * *

**Okay, so sorry if this seems a little rushed. Yes I know it's kinda crappy, but this is just the first chapter and I will do more things with this story later. I just wanted to get basic info here and give people the jist of what's going on. Rate and Review so that I can make my story better! Cya! 3 if u review (actually if u even just read this I will be super ultra mega happy)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello there again. Rin here and I managed to get another chapter done in the same week as the first one was upload. WOO-HOO, I'M ON A GOOD ROLL! XDDDD Okay so this chapter is a little longer and this one might be a little boring, but I needed to get me to a good point. The third chapter will hopefully be amazing and totally kick butt (highlty unlikely). So anyway enjoy! Oh and here's a reply to the review: **

**Roman Juliet: thank u for the compliment! i didn't think the first chapter was great, but at least someone thinks so. and i didn't realize i made Teto and Miku sound so evil XD. oh well. I also adore MikuoxRin stories, but I do also love RinxLen. **

**

* * *

**

**Band Class**

"Music order is on the board so there is no reason for any of you not to have your music ready to go," Luka Sensei called out. She pulled the thin, white baton out of the plastic case she kept it in and got her own scores in order.

"Rin, are you there? Earth to Rin," Gumi's voice broke me out of my trance.

"Huh, oh uh sorry about that Gumi!" I smiled sheepishly at the green haired flute player. We weren't super close friends, but we did talk during band class since we sat next to each other.

Gumi sighed as she twisted the head joint of her flute around so that it was lined up correctly. "What are you so spacey for? I thought you loved this class yet you always seem to be concentrated on something else."

I looked away trying to hide my embarrassment and rubbing the back of my head with discomfort. "It's nothing, really." No way did I want the entire school finding out my secret just because my two friends knew.

As I was pulling my music out of my folder, I became aware of a hand waving at me from across the room.

Teto was sitting across from me and she was sitting as tall as she could, her face making some weird concentrated expression as she tried to get my attention.

With a sigh, I got up (flute still in hand) and made my way over to the red haired psycho. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Finally; I've been trying to get your attention for like, five minutes!" Teto said in exasperation. "I just noticed that you seem to be staring in the direction of a certain someone. Better be careful other wise you might get majorly distracted and get in trouble." She winked at me as the teacher got up on the podium.

I raced back over to my chair, sliding into my seat in just the knick of time.

"Thank you Rin, for being on time," Luka Sensei commented on my dash over to my seat without looking up. She raised her baton and looking around to make sure she had everyone's eyes, she took a breath and started us off on our warm ups.

The warm ups weren't hard, so I could easily glance over at Mikuo constantly.

Mikuo was on the edge of his seat so that he could have perfect posture. His fingers were moving smoothly over the keys without any trouble what so ever.

I inwardly sighed. Why did I have to be so average looking? What guy would want a girl who looked anything like me? And while it's true guys in a music school like girls who play instruments really well and sing awesomely, that didn't change my looks. One look at me and any sort of crush would be squashed for all eternity within the mind of a teenage boy.

An elbow in my side made me jump and a high pitched squeak came out of my flute. I glared at Gumi who was the culprit and asked out right, "What the hell was that for!"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't use that kind of language in my class and the reason **I **had Gumi elbow you was because I cut off five seconds ago and you were still holding the last note. Pay attention; you're not first chair for nothing," Luka Sensei scolded sternly yet gently at the same time. She brushed her long pink hair behind one ear and flipped a couple pages in one of the music books.

I blushed a deep shade of red as some people snickered.

Teto shot me a comforting glance before she shuffled around her own music.

With a heavy sigh I found the next song we were playing. I couldn't help but glance over at Mikuo to see if I could see what he thought of my stupidity.

He had a light smile on his face and it seemed like he was trying to not look at me.

_Great; now he thinks I'm an idiot. _I mentally smacked myself.

* * *

"Rinny-chan, you can't let your little crush control all your focus," Miku gently reprimanded me. It hadn't taken long for my stupid mistake to leak into the orchestra room.

"I know. I'm usually pretty good at paying attention, but I guess I let myself get a smidge too distracted." At least I now knew not to let myself think about him at all while playing **anything. **

We were now sitting in the classroom eating lunch. There were a few other small groups of people, but most people ate in the cafeteria. I couldn't understand why people chose to eat in that loud, smelly place.

"If you guys keep picking on me about this I just might never tell you another secret again," I tried threatening to get them to leave the subject alone.

"You didn't actually tell us; I just figured it out. And there is not way that you would actually never tell us a secret again." Teto had easily seen through my ruse.

Instead of answering, I popped a slice of orange into my mouth. Don't ask why but I have this obsession with oranges. I just think they are the most things ever; I even have orange smelling shampoo and body wash. I'm not the only one with an odd obsession though; Len loves bananas just as much as I love oranges and Miku loves leeks as much as I love oranges.

Actually, Miku was eating/drinking (I think you drink soup since you don't bite soup when it's in your mouth) leek soup.

Miku was happily sipping her soup anyway, but she stopped dead when she looked at the door. A smile slowly spread across her face and she sat up with a triumphant look on her face. "Ah, otouto-kun, what are you doing here?"

I froze instantly. Miku only had one younger brother, so it was pretty obvious who it was.

"Hey Onee-chan. I actually needed to Rin for a minute," Mikuo's heavenly voice was only a few inches behind me.

I forced my head to turn around and looked up at Mikuo giving my best attempt to look normal and not like my heart was about ready to beat out of my chest. "You needed to talk to me?"

"We have cleaning duty after school this whole week and Sensei told me to let you know. So I'll see you after school?" Mikuo said it as a question, but he knew what my answer would be. Nobody could skip out on cleaning duties. That was just asking for your death.

"Y-yeah, I'll see you after school." I attempted a smile which apparently came across normally since Mikuo said goodbye without looking creeped out and walked away.

"Look, now you've got a whole week alone with him to confess," Teto instantly pointed out what was on all our minds as soon as the tealette was out of ear shot.

I wanted to confess so much but I was scared of rejection and I had no idea how to tell someone that I liked them. I'd never had to do that before. "There should be a book on how to confess. It's not an easy thing and someone has to know how to do it."

"You know Miku-chan, you really don't have anything to say in this matter. If I remember correctly, and I do, you like a certain ice cream loving boy named Kaito and you haven't said anything to him," Teto interjected before Miku could say anything.

Miku's mouth snapped shut at that comment and her face turned apple red.

I laughed and said through my laughter, "Maybe we both need to read a book on how to confess." The rest of lunch passed by with us talking about random things and by the time the bell rang my stomach hurt like hell from laughing so much.

As everyone as getting into their seat the realization hit me that I had one more class period before school was over. That meant that I had an hour and twenty minutes before Mikuo and I had clean up duty together alone.

_Rin whatever you do don't make a fool of yourself, got it? He may not think you're an idiot, but if you screw this up he'll definitely think you're a dumb blonde. _I kept giving myself this mental pep-talk as Gackupo Sensei droned on about history.

Before I knew it, the bell rang out loud and clear. It was time. I had to make sure I didn't do anything spacey or stupid or babble like an idiot all day long.

Everyone was gone in a flash, talking and laughing about stuff they saw on TV or what happened during the school day.

At the door Teto and Miku both turned to me and gave me a thumbs up before leaving.

Sooner than I had wanted Mikuo and I were alone in the classroom.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. Rin is finally alone with Mikuo; how will it go! So yeah I decided to leave the story there since I can totally work on that and make an awesome chapter. I've decided that I will write this story with my Itunes on shuffle (I only do that for my personal stories cause I thought doing that with a fanfic would screw me over, but I guess not). So yeah rate and review please! I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible. bye bye! =^-^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh ho ho, so I have managed to get another chapter out pretty quickly. I'm rather proud of myself. Most of this chapter was written in bio class, PACE 2 class, and Geometry. only the last part was actually written at home. XD so there's a little bit of gore in the chapter; it's not super bad and detailed but if you get squeamish easily, you might want to not read it. I tried to make the part where it comes up as obvious as possible so that people can skip the details (not that there's a ton) and it won't mean you won't understand the story at all if you skip over that part. so yeah here it is! oh and there's a tiny bit of fluff at the end. don't worry I'l getting to the romantic fluff parts. ;)**

* * *

Cleaning Duty

"Well, you ready to get started?" Mikuo broke the silence that had taken control.

I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing would come out. Not even a stupid little squeak! I snapped my mouth shut and nodded my head, my bow bouncing slightly with the movement.

All the cleaning supplies were stored in a tiny closet at the back of the room. We made our way to the tiny closet and pulled out the cart of cleaning supplies.

"It'd be easier to split the chores. I'll sweep up the floor," Mikuo was the only intelligent one at the moment.

"I guess I'll clean the chalkboard then." I grabbed the bottle of cleaner and a rag.

Mikuo dug around in the closet for a few seconds before he found the broom and dustpan.

Instead of standing around looking like an idiot, I carried my supplies up to the chalkboard. The clear liquid squirted onto the smooth green surface and bubbles formed where the cleaner had settled. I wiped the chalkboard down with as much force as I could muster. The board needed to be clean in order for the job to be done.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened in band today? You don't usually space out like that." Mikuo was talking in a bit of a louder voice since he was at the back of the room.

I felt my face heat up and I kept my eyes glued to the chalk board as I answered, "I was a little distracted. Nothing to worry about." Why did I have to say that last sentence out loud? He probably wasn't at all worried; he had probably just been curious.

Mikuo chuckled softly, but I still heard him. He grouped a tiny bit of trash together and said, "Well good because if something was wrong, I'm not very good at giving advice."

"I'm not so great at it either actually." I decided to keep this conversation going. "So has Len done anything worthy of being used for blackmail? You know, in case he threatens to tell anyone a secret of mine."

Mikuo let out a laugh at that. He was halfway across the room by now. "Sorry to say he hasn't done anything worthy of that." It didn't take him long to make it to the front of the room. The tiny pile had grown into a good sized mound of trash. "Ne, Rin could you step on the dustpan to hold it into place?"

Obviously because of the short skirt I couldn't bend down and hold it. "Sure." I set my own supplies down and held the dust pan firmly in place with my foot.

Mikuo swept the mound onto the pan and it took a few tries to get all the trash on the dustpan, but he finally managed it. Once it was all set, he did the gentlemen thing and took care of the dirt/trash.

I went back to cleaning the chalk board as Mikuo made his way to the other side of the room.

After I got the board all cleaned up, I made my way to the windows. "Man, these things are rusty." I was trying to open one a bit since it had gotten stuffy in the classroom. I took a deep breath and tugged harder on the window.

Because of my amazing stupidity my hand slipped and caught on the top section. A good sized gash was now bleeding profusely from the part of my thumb connected to my hand to my wrist. I yelped in pain and slammed the paper towel onto the gash which caused me to let out another yell of pain.

Mikuo had obviously heard me and rushed over to my side. "Rin, what happened to your hand!"

"Shit! Damn that hurts!" I could feel tears burning my eyes, but I wasn't about to let them win and look like a crybaby.

Mikuo gently grabbed my wrist, pulled it closer to him and removed the paper towel from my hand. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the gash. "Let's hope the nurse is in." Releasing my wrist he motioned for me to follow him.

Blood was dripping from the wound and I held a fresh wad of paper towels under my hand so that it wouldn't drip on the floor. "I'm really sorry about this."

"Rin, why on earth are you sorry? It's not your fault," Mikuo argued with the need for my apology.

"I should've been more careful," I muttered under my breath.

Thankfully the nurse's office wasn't too far and a light was shining on the tile floor that from that room.

Mikuo knocked quietly on the door as we stepped inside (the door was already standing open). "Um, excuse me?"

A petite woman with orange/red hair that reached her rear turned around. She had an odd lock of hair that stood up on her head. Her name was Miki and she was said to be extremely nice. Her mouth opened to ask a question, but when she saw my hand, she instantly got to work. "What's your name?" She asked as she got a surgical needle and thread from a drawer.

"Kagamine Rin," I answered taking a seat on the hospital style bed.

"All right, Rin. I'm going to clean that up and while I'm doing that would you mind telling me what happened?" Miki took a seat beside me and firmly, but gently started to clean the gash.

"I was trying to open up a rusted window in the class, but my hand slipped and got cut instead," I explained my stupidity.

During all this Mikuo had silently taken a seat in one of the waiting chairs.

Once my hand was cleaned, Miki started stitching my hand up. "This will probably hurt a bit, but if you take some Advil it should help."

I flinched as she started stitching up my hand. _This is exactly like in a manga or TV show; the girl gets hurt so the guy she likes ends up having to help her. _Then, the thought hit me. What if this turned out exactly like in a manga? That would most certainly mean that a confession wasn't too far off. I did my best to hide a smile, which wasn't too hard considering my hand was being sewn up and it hurt like hell.

By the time Miki was done, I was ready to throw up this process was so gross.

"There you go. Now, you're going to have to keep your hand wrapped up in gauze. And sorry to say you won't be able to play your instrument for a few days. Movement for fingerings might reopen it and we don't want that happening," Miki instructed.

My mouth dropped open and my eyes just about popped out of my head. "What!" But I couldn't stand not playing my flute!" My flute was my life along with singing. It was a part of me and I didn't want that taken away.

Miki seemed to consider this for a few moments. "Well since it's your thumb I guess just one day will suffice. You don't move your thumb much, so just don't play tomorrow."

I sighed in pure relief my panic attack over. "I just had to get my left hand cut. Now I won't be able to do my school work for a while." At times like this I wish I was ambidextrous.

Mikuo laughed softly causing me to jump out of my skin. He had been so silent I had forgotten he was there. Standing up he said, "Thank you for taking care of her hand. I guess we'll be leaving now."

I followed him out of the office like a puppy following it's master. "Well, I'm pretty sure the classroom is done, so we could probably go home. After we get our stuff of course."

Mikuo nodded his head in agreement. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll walk you home; you know to make sure you don't run into any trouble."

I wanted to say he shouldn't come, but at the same time I was super mega happy that he was walking me home. Once we made it to the classroom, we walked to our desks and gathered up our stuff (instruments included). "I've got all my stuff."

"Same." Mikuo led the way out of the classroom and we walked down the hall side by side.

At first we didn't really say anything. "I don't want to sound nosey, but Miku-chan mentioned that your parents aren't home a lot." That was the only thing I could think of. I wasn't at all sure what I wanted him to say in response to that, so I was just kind of going with the flow at this point.

"Yeah, they're only home ten percent of the time, but it has it's advantages. Like for instance we get to decide our own bed time and what we're going to eat." Mikuo's face revealed that there were other things going through his mind as he thought about the fact that his parents were hardly ever home. The breeze played around with his teal hair, brushing it into his face. "So, what about your parents? They never seem to be home when I'm there, so is it the same case?"

"It's the exact same; I wonder if our parents are in the same business." I had meant it in all seriousness. It would make sense as to why both of our parents are gone so much of the time.

"That would be interesting if that were the case."

The rest of the walk to my house was done in a comfortable silence. The Hatsunes lived two houses over (meaning there was one house between our houses), so he didn't have to walk far at all to get back to his house.

When we reached my house I turned around to face him so that I could thank him for walking me home. Before I could even open my mouth to say anything, Mikuo grabbed my hand and lightly kissed the stitches on my hand. My face turned one hundred shades of red and I was too shocked to know what to say.

Mikuo looked up and smirked at my expression. Ruffling my hair he said in a light tone, "I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure to be careful with your hand." And with that farewell he was on the sidewalk walking to his house.

It took me a grand total of two seconds to recover before I dashed into the house, fumbling around with the lock since I was so flustered.

Len looked up from the TV when he heard the door fly shut. When he saw my red face, a look of slight concern crossed his face. "Onee-chan, are you okay?"

I gulped nervously pressing the hand Mikuo had kissed to my chest. "M-Mikuo k-ki-ki…Mikuo kissed my hand!" I shouted it out almost not believing that it had really happened.

* * *

**Well well, looks like little miss Rin just went on a trip on cloud nine (no idea what that's even from). so this chapter was a lot of dialogue and might be a little long and boring, but hopefully it doesn't suck too bad. rate and review pretty please with a cherry on top! *gets dog to give big puppy eyes* trust me, my dog is amazing at giving the puppy eyes. She does it without even trying. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo-ho, Rin here! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I wanted to make sure this reached my sastisfactory level. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and there's definitely fluff in here. There will probably be only like one or two more chapters. There might be more, but I probably won't go over ten since I'm too lazy. XP so yeah I tried my best on this chapter and it's longer than my other ones, so let's hope it goes over well!**

**(A/N): Author's Note**

* * *

Odd Afternoon

"Mikuo kissed my hand!" I shouted before slumping down in front of the door.

"Really? Well, he's coming over later, so don't feel too awkward." Len's voice sounded completely unsurprised and almost like he was relieved. "He's coming over so that we can work on that part of the song where the trumpet and oboe play together."

I stood up and dusting my skirt off scoffed, "You could at least care more about the fact that something like that happened to your _sister_." Slipping my shoes off I made my way up the stairs to my room so that I could change. No way was I going to stay in my school uniform when there was no need. I threw on a pair of jean shorts and a gray t-shirt with a random Japanese word on it. That shirt was just for lazing around the house. "Len, it's your turn to make dinner, so I'm going to do my homework!" Too lazy to go down the stairs, I just opened my door and hollered this out.

"I'm quite aware that it's my night to cook dinner; I've already got all the ingredients! It's going to be a little late tonight since Mikuo and I are working on music!" Len called back up to me.

It didn't really matter that dinner would be a tad late. I just needed to figure out what I was going to do when Mikuo got here. And how I was going to do my homework if my left hand was out of commission.

I've tried to write with my right hand, but its look like a foreign language, so there's no chance of that. "I probably have something here that doesn't require writing." I started digging around in my school bag to see if there anything. Lucky for me I had a reading assignment. _Thank goodness for that. _I enjoyed reading, so this wouldn't be too hard for me to sit down and read. Right as I was about to start though, the door bell rang.

"Hai!" Len called out loud and clear. The sounds of a pair of feet walking across the floor was heard and then the door opened. I couldn't hear what he said next, but I knew who it was.

Taking a deep breath I slowly started to make my way down the stairs, trying desperately to think of what on earth I was going to do when I faced Mikuo. _Wait a minute what am I thinking? Just act normal; if I act all weird he'd just be weirded out, so just act normal. _I wasn't half bad at acting if I do say so myself, so acting completely normal shouldn't be too hard. Once at the bottom of the stairs I put a light smile on my face and greeted the two teenage boys.

"Hello again Rin. Is your hand doing any better?" Mikuo seemed to be perfectly normal.

"It doesn't hurt as much," I answered. "Well, I was just coming down to see who it was. See you later." I turned around and headed back up the stairs. It was true; I had really only gone down there just to say hi.

"Onee-chan, dinner is ready!" Len called out.

I jumped since his voice had scared me banging my knee against my desk in the process. "Ow! Coming!" Rubbing my now slightly sore knee, I made my way down the stairs. I had been trying to read, but the book we had to read was so boring and well I guess I kinda started to doze off. Heh, my bad.

"What was that banging noise?" Len asked as he got a pop out of the fridge.

"I hit my knee against the desk," I grumbled the answered. When I first wake up from even a nap I am pretty much like the devil. I'm not a morning person at all and people are lucky if they get a grunt or something from me when I first wake up.

The table was all set with the dishes and the food. Mikuo was pouring himself a soda. That was about the only drink we had left in the house since we drank all the tea, juice, and milk. Once we all had our drinks we sat down at the table. Mikuo was sitting across from me and Len was sitting next to him so as to be polite.

"You didn't burn it this time, did you?" I looked up at Len with a sly smile on my face.

He had a tendency to burn things and I would never let him forget that. Len's face turned slightly red (making him look all the more girly) and he retorted, "I don't always burn it and I didn't burn it this time!"

I laughed at his embarrassment. "You've burnt it plenty of times before so don't act like I'm accusing you of something that doesn't occur very often." I reached for my chopsticks, but stopped short when I realized I wasn't able to use my left hand. That was the hand I ate with and I've tried to use chopsticks with my right hand and it fails miserably.

"Oh ho ho, Onee-chan how exactly are you going to eat?" Len was obviously getting enjoyment out of the fact that I couldn't eat.

"I'll figure it out!" I replied hotly. Staring down at the eating utensils I started contemplating. My food was getting colder by the second, but I had no idea how I was supposed to go about eating it before it became ice. _Okay let's see here. I could just eat like a dog, but that's really bad table manners and Mikuo would definitely think I'm a freak. What else is there? _A sweat drop appeared at the back of my head. I was having a major lack in ideas of how to consume my dinner. My throat was rather dry, so I picked up my glass and started drinking, my plate no longer in my line of sight.

Once I set the drink down, Mikuo spoke. "Rin, say 'ah'."

I raised an eyebrow at him and started to ask, "Why would I say 'ah'?" But I was cut off before I could finish my question.

Mikuo had apparently picked up one of the shrimp off my plate with his chopsticks. Once my mouth was open, he popped the shrimp into my mouth. A light smirk was on his face, but at the same time his cheeks look like they were ever so slightly tinted pink.

My face on the other hand was a bright red. I wanted to ask what the hell he was doing, but my mouth was full of shrimp. Once Mikuo removed the chopsticks from my mouth I chewed as fast as I could and stuttered out in a high pitched voice, "W-what was t-that!"

"You were saying you weren't sure how to eat, so I came up with a solution for you," Mikuo replied simply. He picked up his own food with his chopsticks and placed the food in his mouth…with the same pair that had just been used to feed me. Awkward.

"I-I'll just get a fork. I can use a fork with my right hand." Okay as gross and creepy as it sounds I most certainly wouldn't have minded having Mikuo feed me my dinner like that, but that was something couples did and we weren't a couple and I didn't want to get my hopes up only to have them smushed. I got up and headed into the kitchen to grab a fork. Before I re-entered the dining room I took a deep, calming breath. I needed to calm down and not be some flabbergasted idiot.

The rest of the meal passed by in a completely awkward silence. I refused to look Mikuo in the eyes and made sure he never saw me looking at him. Once the meal was finished I picked up the dishes and started washing them.

That's how Len and I traded; who ever cooked dinner didn't have to do dishes. It was a fair trade we had come up with that worked perfectly, so we stuck with it. When I was halfway done the phone started ringing.

"Moshi moshi?" Len asked when he answered the phone. "Yeah I don't see why not. We had testing last week so why not? All right, see you guys in a few. Bye." He pressed the red button and set the wireless phone back onto the receiver.

"Who was that?" I called out form the kitchen. It was kinda hard washing the dishes since I had to be careful and not get the gauze on my hand super soaked.

"That was Teto and she and Miku are on their way over here," Len replied.

"And why are you the one deciding if _my _friends can come over?" I asked skeptically. I flinched slightly when I bumped my hand against one of the plates. The dishes didn't take surprisingly all that long to finish up.

Mikuo and Len were sitting on the couch watching some random anime on TV. When Mikuo saw me coming, he scooted a little closer to Len so that I could have somewhere to sit.

"Thanks; what are you watching?" My eyebrow raised in disbelief when I heard the opening song. They were watching the second season of K-On (A/N I adore K-On and I'm watching it for the second time while writing this, so that's what they're watching it XP) and it was the second opening of that season. It was from my small collection of anime DVDs. "Isn't this more of a girl anime?"

"This is not a gender specific anime. Just because all the characters are girls doesn't mean anything," Len argued. He was definitely showing his shota side.

My only wonder was why Mikuo was watching this. He definitely was _not _a shota. _Someone is a very good friend. _"Wait, did Miku-chan and Teto-chan both ask to come over?"

"Apparently Teto was at Miku's house, so yeah they're both coming," Len said in a rather bored voice staring at the TV.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Coming!" I called out. Grunting with the effort of getting off the couch I made my way over to the door. Upon opening said front door I was instantly attacked by two hugs. "I-I ca-c-can't breathe!" I choked out my face turning slightly purple from lack of oxygen.

Both of them let go of me and started laughing slightly at my color changing face. Teto-chan caught a glance at my hand and her look of amusement instantly turned to one of worry. "Rinny-chan, what happened to your hand!" She grabbed it gently and tried to see if she could look through the gauze.

"I accidently cut it on the window in the classroom. It's nothing to really worry about. I got it taken care of by the nurse, so no worries," I assured my friends they didn't need to continue freaking out.

"I hope otouto-kun was a gentlemen and made sure you were okay?" Miku-chan raised her eyebrow at her twin brother in questioning.

"Of course I made sure she was okay; jeez I'm not some heartless jerk," Mikuo defended himself instantly.

Len stretched his arms high above his head and got up off the couch. Turning the DVD player and TV off he said, "I think we should go see a movie. There's nothing to do here."

"What are you talking about? There's tons of stuff to do here." It was true. My house was entertainment central. We had a huge backyard with a trampoline, an apple tree and a pear tree, and a swimming pool. There was also a lot of stuff in our house and we had a good sized house.

"Well, uh, there's a movie out that I really want to see!" Miku-chan struggled around in a worried fashion for an excuse.

"Me too! I wanted to see the same movie! And I thought I heard Len say he wanted to see that movie!" Teto-chan jumped right in.

"All right it's settled, let's go!" Len practically pushed me and Mikuo out the door while Miku-chan and Teto-chan led the way.

The three of them were acting very suspicious and it made me wonder what they were up to. As far as I knew none of them had mentioned any movie that they wanted to see lately. I wanted to ask them what they had up their sleeves, but I figured I would probably just either be ignored or just be given another lame excuse.

"Did anybody even bring any money?" I asked knowing that I didn't have my wallet on me. I had been rushed out of the house and therefore did not have time to grab my wallet.

"I'll pay for you since I got a little extra money this month," Teto-chan assured that I didn't need to worry about my ticket. The five of us talked about a bunch of random crap the rest of the way to the theatre.

Once we reached our destination, I knew my chance had come to prove that they were planning something. No way did they actually know what movie they wanted to see since there wasn't any movie they wanted to see. "So what was that movie the three of you wanted to see?" I knew I had them. I would get them to say what's going on no matter what it took.

"We wanted to see Alice in Wonderland. Don't you remember that new version came out?" Miku-chan spout out a movie in no time.

"Oh right." I then remembered that I had been talking about it since the first preview I saw. _Shoot; I totally just gave them a movie. _"Well let's go then before the tickets sell out. It is a school night, so sadly we can't stay out too late." Of course I went to bed super late, but I did like to be home by a certain time.

The line for tickets was surprisingly short and we only had two groups of people in front of us. "So, how did you eat without you're dominant hand?" Miku-chan was apparently rather bored considering she asked something like that.

Then I remembered the first piece of food I had eaten and my face started to heat up. "I just used a fork since I can use a fork with my right hand!" I answered probably a little too quickly.

Teto-chan was about to ask something, but before she could even say one syllable we were called up to buy our tickets. Tickets purchased, we headed into the warm movie theatre. It smelt of butter and soda which was a little nauseating, but I got used to it pretty quickly. We had all just eaten dinner, so none of us were hungry enough for popcorn or anything like that (it was all super expansive anyway). The theatre where our movie was playing was fairly packed, but thankfully there were still plenty of seats available. There was a row where half the seats were available so we decided to take those seats. Teto-chan sat down first, Miku-chan sat next to her, I sat next to her, Mikuo sat next to me (God is on my side!), and then Len sat on the end.

My heart started beating faster and I was started worrying that they might hear it. That would be mega embarrassing if they heard my heart beating. "I heard that this movie was actually based on 'Through the Looking Glass', but they called it 'Alice in Wonderland' anyway." The best thing to do at a time like this is strike up some good old conversation.

"I can't remember why, but there was something that was preventing them from calling it that. I think it was some kind of copyright law or something," Teto-chan tried desperately to think of what the reason was.

"That's what I heard," Miku-chan put in her own word. Right after she finished her sentence, the lights slowly went off and the previews started.

I didn't really pay any attention to the previews since I was much more focused on the fact that Mikuo was sitting next to me at a movie and in an odd way it felt like a date. I knew it wasn't since there were five of us and this was definitely a friend thing, but my teenage girl mind wouldn't let go of the idea of a date. Once the movie started I was actually able to pay attention to what was going on, on the screen. I loved the guy who directed this film (A/N Tim Burton is freaking amazing) and this movie most certainly disappoint. But for some reason I felt my eyelids grow heavy and it was getting harder and harder to hold my head up. Before I knew it, my eyelids closed for the last time and I drifted off to sleep a little before the movie was half way over.

**Mikuo's POV**

A light pressure landed on my shoulder and I tried to turn my head to see what it was, but something was preventing me from doing so. Out of the corner of my eye I saw blonde hair and knew exactly what was on my shoulder.

Rin must've fallen asleep cause there was no other way she would put her head on my shoulder. Not that I minded of course. For a little over a year now I've had…_feelings _for her if you catch my drift.

Onee-chan glanced over, but when she saw Rin asleep she started giggling hysterically. "Aw, you two look so cute!" She whispered loud enough for our group of friends to hear.

That got everyone's attention and Len-kun and Teto both looked over to see what Onee-chan was talking about.

"It worked! Our plan is working!" Teto started cheering in a kind of loud whisper.

"Len-kun, did you have anything to do with this?" I asked a sweat drop on my forehead.

The blonder haired shota replied, "And if I did? Oh come on, you know it's about time you confessed to her."

I sighed and opened my mouth to argue, but stopped when my arm started shaking a little. I looked down at Rin to see that she was shivering slightly. It was rather cold in the theatre and she didn't have a jacket. My face turned even redder than it already was. There was only one thing I could think of to get her warmer. Since it was the only way I could think of, I slipped my arm around her tiny shoulders and held her closer.

At that, Onee-chan and Teto 'awed' in unison while Len-kun gave me a thumbs up.

* * *

**Okay so I abslotely ADORE this chapter. I personally think it's pretty cute and it will only get better from here on out. And I actually switched point of view for once *GASP*! it's a miracle! okay so again sorry this took so long to write, but I was perfecting this and making sure it came out just the way I wanted it to. Rate and Review and I will hopefully update soon! =^-^=**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here it is the fifth chapter! woo-hoo! So I stayed up kinda late to finish this and I was watching a bunch of cosplay videos while completing this. I appreciate everyone who had reviewed and I'm glas to get some feedback from you guys. Thank you !**

* * *

The Evening that Follows

**Rin's POV**

When I woke up I was actually only half awake, meaning I was kind of aware of my surroundings, but I was still half out of it.

"That was a really cool movie! Too bad Rin fell asleep," Teto-chan was saying. Her voice fluctuated a little so that it sounded like she was stretching. That wouldn't be surprising considering they had just sat through an entire movie.

"Well, we better get going," Miku-chan's voice announced.

"No use trying to wake Rin up. No matter how hard you try she'll never wake up, so you better just carry her Mikuo," Len said. The shota was too weak to carry me. It wasn't that a weighed a lot (cause I most certainly didn't) he just had absolutely no upper arm strength and was lucky he could hold his trumpet up for a full song.

It was then that I realized that there was an arm around my shoulders and someone's hand was gently rubbing my shoulder. Also, my head was pressed on a shoulder that was quite comfortable if I do say so myself. I was trying to think of who it was that my head was on when I was being shifted around so that I was now in that person's arms and I was being carried bridal style. Upon some kind of natural instinct I linked my arms around the person's neck and buried my face in their collar bone.

"R-Rin?" Mikuo's voice didn't sound very far away from where my head was. It then clicked in my head that Mikuo was the one carrying me.

I was about to start blushing and freaking out but then I remembered that they still thought I was asleep (though I was _completely _awake by now). There was no need for me to freak out. I might as well enjoy the freedom that was bestowed upon me while it lasted. God knows when I'll get another chance like this, so no way was I gonna waste it.

Mikuo smelled like leeks (probably cause he and his twin were so addicted to those disgusting things) and oddly enough coconut. If I remember correctly the Hatsunes have shampoo and body wash that smells like coconut for whatever reason. Probably cause they realized people don't like the smell of leeks and they're trying to hide the scent. As creepy as it sounds I have to admit that I loved the way he smelled. And I felt so safe in his arms. I mean don't get me wrong I can easily defend and take care of myself, but I just felt like I wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt or anything like that while I was in Mikuo's arms.

"Otouto-kun, why do you look so nervous?" Miku-chan asked in a teasing tone.

"W-what's that supposed to mean!" Mikuo stuttered in reply. I could see the blush on his face in my mind and I felt him stiffen up a little. Poor guy; with the three of them standing around he wasn't going to be saved from any teasing or torturing.

The rest of our group laughed as we exited the movie theatre. There was a lot of talking as people jabbered on about the movie they had just seen or they movie they were going to see.

I was simply enjoying being so close to Mikuo and I had to work hard to make sure a blush and a smile didn't appear on my face. It was very hard to do so, but I was having amazing luck and was managing to keep both off my face. I knew I was going to have to 'wake up' soon, but I wanted to hold out for as long as I could.

"I'll see if I can wake her up now," Mikuo said. For some reason it sounded like there was sadness in his voice and I had no idea why. "Rin, you need to wake up."

I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and acted like I was waking up. "Hm, where am I? What time is it?"

"We're right outside the theatre and the movie is obviously over. It's six thirty," Mikuo answered both of my questions in a bit of a quieter voice.

I then pretended to notice that he was carrying me and I was able to let the blush loose that had been trying to break free this entire time. "Y-you can set me down now…i-if you want." I added the last part as an after thought. The possibility was nagging me that maybe Mikuo actually didn't want to set me down. I did my best to not let that thought take to much control so that I could later be disappointed.

"Huh, oh right; sorry." Mikuo struggled around for words. He set me down gently and when he removed his arm from around my shoulders her let his hand glide across my back in a stroking like manner.

The blush on my face grew even brighter at that and I looked in the direction opposite the teenage boy.

"What do you say we all go home and play our instruments together?" Miku-chan suggested. "Teto-chan has her clarinet at my house, so we just have to stop by my house and get our instruments."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Teto-chan agreed instantly. Her glance shot to my hand and her face looked crestfallen. "Maybe we shouldn't play our instruments."

"I don't have to move my thumb a lot, so it should be okay." I was determined to not be what dragged my friends down. I wasn't going to be the reason that they couldn't play their instruments.

"Are you sure? You don't need to hurt yourself for this," Len asked worry thick in his voice.

I sighed with exasperation and insisted, "Yes I'm sure my hand will be fine. Like I said I don't have to move it around a lot so there's no worries." I was a very stubborn person and no way in heck was I going to let this injury defeat me and run my life.

The rest of the walk to our houses was complete in silence. All of us were shivering the entire way since the sun was going down and none of us had any warm clothes. We were all dressed for summer since it had been warmer earlier that day.

"We'll be back soon!" Miku-chan called out as she and Teto-chan continued on to her house.

Surprisingly enough it hadn't taken long for us to get home. I wasn't complaining of course, but I thought it would've taken longer than it had. Stepping into the warm, spacious house, I ran up the stairs to retrieve my flute while Len and Mikuo put their instruments back together.

My flute was resting in it's usual spot on my desk. I grabbed the handle with my right hand and made my way back down the stairs. By the time I got down there Mikuo had half his instrument put together. It only took me a couple of seconds to get my instrument together since it's just three pieces and by then Miku-chan and Teto-chan had joined us with their instruments.

Miku-chan was lucky and didn't even have to put anything together in order to get her instrument ready to go. "So, what are we gonna play?"

"Good question." I plopped myself down into the big comfy spiny chair that was downstairs and turned on the computer to go onto the internet. "Let's look something up or at least attempt to." I searched music from the anime La Corda D'Oro and very easily managed to find something that had all our instruments (there was even an oboe part even though that instrument isn't in that show). I got all the separate sheets of music and started printing them off one by one. We had a humungous pile of ink and paper, so there was no worry about us running out or anything like that. "Okay we don't have enough stands, so let's all improvise."

Everyone set their music case up around the kitchen table and placed their music on their respective case. This was a great way to see your music if you don't have a music stand.

We all decided that since Miku-chan didn't have to use breath to play her instrument she should count us off. It was a little hard for her since she had to keep her violin between her chin and shoulder, but she got used to it. "One, two, three, four…" and we all started playing.

Even though this was our first time playing the song we were all advanced players and we managed to play it with very little mistakes. I inwardly sighed with content as the sound of my flute washed over me. I didn't have that terrible airy sound that a lot of flute players get. My sound was crystal clear and there was no hesitation. I'm not trying to brag and act like I'm the best flute player ever, but I have been told by everyone who has met me that I'm an amazing flute player, so I wasn't being conceited. All of our sounds blended almost perfectly together and everyone looked content and happy. Music always made us calm and happy. It didn't matter what kind as long as it wasn't a genre or artist we didn't like; music put us in a happy place that calmed us down.

After we played the song through we just had to play it again and we ended up playing it through five times never getting bored of the sound. The clock on the microwave declared in bright green numbers that it was seven thirty.

"Aw man. I have to go home now." Teto-chan pushed her bottom lip out in a pout. With a sigh of sadness she started to pack up her clarinet. "You guys are lucky you live so close to each other. You don't have to leave each others' houses that early."

I smiled sympathetically at one of my best friends. "Don't worry. We'll see you at school tomorrow and duh we'll hang out again." I gave her a hug once she had her instrument packed up and Miku-chan joined in on the hug.

"Bye guys, see you all tomorrow!" Teto-chan called out when she was at the end of the driveway waving to us the whole time.

"See you tomorrow!" I called back and waved a bit before shutting the door. "So, what now?"

"Well, it's not late enough for you guys to go home yet, but at the same time we don't want to get too involved in a movie or video game or something," Len was thinking out loud again, which was kind of annoying. It just annoyed me a bit whenever the shota thought out loud. I have no idea why this was the case.

"Why don't we just see what's on TV?" Miku-chan suggested.

The rest of us nodded our heads in agreement and we headed out to the living room. Miku-chan and I sat on one of the couch while Len and Mikuo sat on the other end. There was just barely enough room for us and the four of us were squished together. Meaning that Mikuo and I were pressed up against each other. Awkward. I could've sworn I saw Miku-chan and Len give each other a nod and a smile like they were planning something, but I couldn't be sure. I was getting very suspicious of all three of them though. Miku-chan, Teto-chan, and Len had all been acting kind of odd today and it made me wonder what on earth they were scheming.

Len clicked the TV on and the first show to appear on our screen is 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' (A/N this show is amazing; you should watch it). It was a hilarious improv show from America and though it could get rather inappropriate sometimes, we loved it anyway.

"I actually think I haven't seen this episode," Mikuo piped up after thirty seconds of watching the TV like a bunch of zombies.

"Yeah I don't think I've seen this one either, which is rather shocking." I admitted as well. We all watch this show all the time so to find an episode we haven't seen was rather shocking and almost felt like there was something wrong in the world. It wasn't a bad thing since it gave us something to watch, but it was still really weird. After a few minutes of watching I slouched down a little on the couch and threw my feet up on the table. Might as well get comfortable since I was getting tired again.

* * *

"Otouto-kun, we should probably go," Miku-chan sat up and said through a yawn and a stretch. She fixed on of her amazingly long pigtails and got up off the couch.

Mikuo got up as well and the two tealettes headed to the door. I followed them and when I turned around to see Len going upstairs instead of saying goodbye I was rather surprised. He wasn't usually rude like that; he would always say goodbye to his friend before he went off to go do whatever it was that he did in his alone time.

"Well bye Rinny-chan. I'll see you tomorrow." Miku-chan gave me a hug and started skipping down the sidewalk to get to her house.

"Bye Miku-chan!" I called after her. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow as well for clean up duty again."

Mikuo nodded his head and looked down at the ground shyly. "Rin, there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

I felt a blush creep up my face. I swallowed nervously and asked hesitantly, "And that would be?"

"Would you…go on a…date? With me? Tomorrow?" Mikuo seemed to be having trouble forming a complete sentence and he was rubbing the back of his head with discomfort.

My face officially turned a cherry red. I folded my hands together nervously in front of me and said in a soft voice, "Sure, but after clean up duty of course."

Mikuo instantly perked up and he had a bright smile on his face now, though he still looked a little embarrassed. "Great; so after clean up duty tomorrow we can come home and change and then we'll go." He bit his lip like he was debating something. After about three seconds, he grabbed my shoulders firmly, but gently and kissed my cheek softly. His soft lips lingered a little longer than when they had on my hand and it was long enough that I had time to close my eyes this time. He quickly let go and ran off hollering over his shoulder, "See you tomorrow!"

I waved and shouted back, "Yeah see you tomorrow!" I shut the door and let out a dreamy sigh as soon as I had locked the front door. In a trance like state I showered, changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. There was still a tingling sensation on my cheek where Mikuo had kissed me and I smiled happily to myself and let out a little giggle. I couldn't wait for after cleaning duty tomorrow. I was finally going to go on my first date with Mikuo!

* * *

**Oh ho ho, looks like little Rinny-chan gets to finally go on her first date EVER! and lucky for her it's with Mikuo. So yeah I did my best with this chapter and it took me a few days to write, so hopefully it's good. Rate and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**IT IS FINALLY COMPLETE! I have finished the date and I enjoyed very much so writing it. Yes I rushed the school day, but that's because I wanted to get to the good stuff ASAP. There's only one more chapter, but I'm thinking about making a sequel story. I'm going to leave a poll on my profile with a couple ideas for a sequel since I want to see what people would be interested in reading. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read my stories and to people who have added me to their favorite author's list. I didn't think this story was going to be that popular and I certainly didn't think people would favorite me as an author. **

* * *

First Date

The annoying as hell alarm clock was of course the first thing I saw and/or heard that morning. I hated the stupid thing, but I needed to wake up somehow. My hand groped around on the bed side table, looking desperately for the source of the beeping sound in order to shut it up. Once I found the clock, I hit it as hard as I could without breaking it. Pushing myself up, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and flinched slightly as the bright sun hit my face. The sun hitting my face reminded me: after clean up duty Mikuo and I were going to go on a date. I jumped out of bed instantly awake. The only problem was that I knew the day was going to drag by like a turtle because I was so looking forward to this event. I dug my uniform out of my closet and hummed a random tune while I changed. Upon entering the kitchen I found that Len had already put the toast in the toaster. "Ohaiyo!"

"Well good morning to you too. Why are you in such a chipper mood? You're usually sulking around looking for someone's head to tear off." Len was drinking a glass of milk. It looked like he was trying to drink it in one go.

I blushed and answered shyly twiddling my thumbs in my lap, "Well Mikuo asked me out on a date last night, so after clean up duty we're gonna go on a date."

Instead of giving the reaction I thought (which would be doing a spit take with his milk) Len had a look of 'finally!' on his face. The toast popped causing both of us to jump out of our skin. Grabbing both pieces of toast, he dropped one in front of me and said, "Here you go Miss. I'm-finally-going-on-a-date."

"You've never gone on a date either!" I shouted back indignantly. The strawberry jam was already sitting on the kitchen table, so I just picked up a knife and started spreading the sweet tasting topping on my toast. I caught a glance at the clock and nearly spit out of the piece of toast I had just eaten. "Len, we gotta go!"

We grabbed our things and raced out the door almost forgetting to shut and lock the front door behind us.

* * *

"So, I hear otouto-kun asked you out on a date last night," Miku-chan asked with a sly grin. We were sitting in the back of the classroom eating lunch.

The first part of the day had passed by with absolutely nothing eventful. Mikuo and I could only seem to blush whenever we saw each other, so there wasn't any conversation going on there. "Yeah he did."

"And you said yes, right?" Teto-chan pressed for my response leaning forward so that she was on the edge of her seat.

"Well duh I said yes." I couldn't help but keep glancing at the clock. I wanted the school day to end so that I could just get to my date already. Of course, I had to suffer through clean up duty first, but that wouldn't so bad since it would be with Mikuo.

"Don't worry school will end soon enough," Miku-chan had apparently noticed my constant glances at the clock.

I blushed slightly and turned to look out the window to try and hide it. "Well sorry, but you guys know this is my first date ever and it just happens to be with the guy I've had a crush on for the longest time." They already knew all this; I was just trying to get them to stop teasing me.

The bell rang and everyone raced back to their seats. Yet again I was stuck with my eyes glued to the clock, waiting desperately for it to be three o' clock.

* * *

"Rin, wake up. We have cleaning duty." Mikuo's wonderful voice broke through the fog in my mind.

I lifted up my head and fixing the bow on my head asked, "What time is it?"

"Its three ten and I've already got the supplies out. I even started cleaning up since I figured you would wake up, but apparently not," Mikuo explained what exactly was going on in the world at the current moment.

I jumped out of my seat with a sheepish grin on my face. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep and leave you cleaning up all by yourself!"

Mikuo chuckled softly. "It's okay. I was just sweeping up the floor again so no worries." He walked back over to where the broom was leaning against the wall and started sweeping up the dirty floor again.

I made my way over to the chalkboard and started cleaning that up again. The cleaner stuff smelled a little strong for my liking, but beggars can't be choosers. Lucky for me there weren't any injuries this time and we were able to finish up the classroom much quicker than yesterday. Neither of us said a word the entire time we were cleaning. I knew I wasn't saying anything because well…I just got the feeling that I shouldn't say anything. I guess I don't _really _know why I didn't say anything, but I had a little bit of a reason. Once I had finished cleaning the windows (without trying to open them this time), I placed all the supplies I had used back on the cart that had come from the closet.

Mikuo was putting the broom and dustpan away as I was doing this. "Looks like we're done here," he said in a quiet voice like he was scared to break the silence.

I hated this awkward atmosphere in the air. I didn't know why it had to be awkward just because we were going on a date. I nodded my head in reply and we silently gathered up our stuff before heading out of the school.

* * *

"Okay, no matter what I am going to make sure there is no more awkwardness between us. If it's awkward the entire time this is going to be a terrible first date," I was talking to myself as I was slipping my light gray jeans on. I was wearing a gray v-neck shirt that had buttons half way down the front of the shirt and the sleeves reached my elbows. Since the shirt was a little low cut and the buttons didn't do any good I had thrown on a white spaghetti strap shirt underneath it. I had debated for a good five minutes whether or not I should take my bow off since it was a little childish, but I just couldn't bear to part with it.

"Onee-chan, if you don't hurry up Mikuo-kun is going to be here long before you're ready!" Len hollered up the stairs.

"I'm putting some socks on!" I shouted back down the stairs. The only reason I had taken so long was because I was giving myself a mental pep talk. I needed to make sure that I wasn't any different than how I normally am. Obviously he asked me out on a date because he was interested in me at least a little bit. That means that he likes who I am, so being someone else would be a stupid move on my part. Socks on my feet I skipped down the stairs and landed with a _thud _at the bottom. "There, I'm ready."

Len rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV. "Make sure you're home by nine."

"Um, who's the older one here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, hands on my hips. Len was acting like my superior and that ticked me off.

"You're my sister so for something like this I have the right to act like the older twin. I just want you to be safe and I know Mikuo will make sure that happens, but I still can't help but worry," Len explained his superiority.

A soft smile over took my scowl and I walked up to the couch. Circling my arms around my twin's neck in a hug I said in a quieter voice, "Thanks for worrying about me, but I'll be fine."

Len twisted around on the couch, got on his knees and gave me a hug right back. "I'm sure you will."

A knock on the door cause both of us to untangle our arms from around each other. "I'll be sure to be back by nine. And I have my cell, fully charged, so if you need to call you can call me." I inhaled deeply and stopped right in front of the door. Twisting the gold knob, the open door revealed just who I wanted to see standing there.

"Hey Rin. You ready to go?" Mikuo asked a little shyly. At least he was talking and didn't seem like he felt too awkward like he had earlier.

I nodded my head, by big white bow bouncing with the motion. I stepped outside and shut the door quietly behind me. After a few minutes of the two of us walking in silence, I piped up, "So um, what made you suddenly want to ask me out on a date?"

Mikuo's face instantly reddened at that question. Rubbing the back of his head with discomfort he responded, "You'll find out later. Promise." He was walking fairly close to me, but there was still some space in between us so that we were touching. He was slightly ahead of me since he was leading since he was the one who knew where we were going.

I opened my mouth slightly to ask him where we were headed, but I snapped it shut. There was the possibility that he won't tell me because he wants it to be a surprise (for whatever reason). Looking at the surroundings as we walked down the street wasn't giving away where we were going.

"Well, here we are. Sorry, but I couldn't think of any other place to go," Mikuo announced and apologized.

We were standing on the sidewalk that bordered the park. It had been years since I'd been to the park and I was sure my face was lit up with joy like a little kid. "Are you kidding? There's definitely nothing wrong with the park." I turned to the tealettes and smiled warmly.

The sun was bright in the sky once again with no clouds covering it, so it was rather warm. It was a little too warm to do anything, so we found some trees that provided good shade and laid down with the tops of our heads almost touching. There were tons of families with little kids and groups of friends hanging out around the park. Dogs were everywhere along with skateboarders and bike riders, so it was a little louder than I appreciated.

We talked about random things, like school, music, funny stories we had for a good hour. By then most of the people had cleared out of the park to go home for dinner and it had cooled down enough for us to actually be able to do something with sweating buckets. Mikuo said he loved the teeter totters when he was a little kid so we found the teeter totters. There were four of them all lined up on a metal bar and each of them was a different color. There was a red one, a yellow one, a light brown one, and a sky blue one. The paint was chipping off on all of them and there were chunks of wood missing from some places. The chains that kept the teeter totters connected to the metal bar were starting to rust from the rain and having been outside for so long. It hurt to sit down on the wood at first, but after a bit my butt got used to it. "Miku-chan must've got tired of these when you guys were younger."

"She would only play with me for a few minutes. After that I was stuck trying to play on the teeter totters by myself. I have perfected the art of getting these to move with just one person." Mikuo looked very proud of himself and his teal eyes were glowing at the fond memories.

I laughed and said, "I didn't know playing on the teeter totters was an art."

Mikuo frowned and argued, "When you're playing by yourself it most certainly is a special art. Have you ever tried that?"

"All right, all right it's a special art. And yes I have tried it by myself and failed miserably," I gave in before he made me try to do it by myself. No way did I need that kind of embarrassment hanging over my head. After a few more minutes my legs were starting to get sore as were Mikuo's. I would always have to play on the swings whenever I came to the park, so that's where we headed next.

The swings were rubber and they were all black with no graffiti on them. I was thrilled that the swings were in such good condition. The chains had obviously been replaced recently since they were shiny and silvery without any sort of rust or dirt. I shifted around a little on the rubber seat to try and get on the swing comfortably. "Have you ever flipped over the bar on these?"

Mikuo shook his head. "Onee-chan would always yell at me if I started to go too high, so I never made it over."

"I've come close to making it over, but every time I got really high the chains would start to pinch my fingers so I'd have to get off," I complained slightly. As I got higher the breeze blew my soft blonde locks around my face and the cool breeze felt nice against my skin. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation and let myself believe I was flying. I had always wished when I was younger that I had wings so I could just fly off into the sky for as long as I wanted. Suddenly, I became aware of the fact that my swing was the only one making noise. I looked over to see that Mikuo was just sitting there staring at his feet. I drug my feet along the bark dust to stop myself. Once I had come to a complete stop I leaned forward and asked, "Mikuo, is something wrong?"

Mikuo jumped out of his skin and started looking around frantically. "No, nothings wrong. I was just thinking about…stuff."

I raised an eyebrow and sat back normally on the swing. "And what were you thinking about?"

Swallowing nervously, Mikuo got up off the swing and came around behind me. He started to gently push my swing so that I was moving a bit, but I wasn't bumping into him when I came back. "Rin…I obviously have a reason for asking you out."

My face reddened slightly. "Obviously." I had no idea what else to say.

"You've never been kissed before, right?"

"Not on the mouth, no. Why?"

"What would you do if…I kissed you right here and now?"

My eyes widened and I inhaled a sharp and silent breath. "I-I don't know." I knew how I would react, but I didn't want to sound like some desperate love stuck idiot.

"Hm," Mikuo only made a noise for an answer. He kept pushing on the swing for a few more minutes in utter silence. Eventually, he placed his hands on top of mine and gripped them tightly to stop the swing from moving. Twisting the swing around so that I was facing him, he leaned down a little so that he could look me in the eye. "If I did kiss you, you wouldn't punch me in the face at least, right?"

I couldn't say anything. I could only shake my head 'no' in response to his question.

"Close your eyes."

I knew exactly what he was going to do. He probably knew that I knew what he was going to do as well, but thought it would be better to have my eyes closed anyway. I slowly let my eyes shut. My heart was pounding in my ears and I thought it would break right through my chest. I felt Mikuo's warm breath on my mouth right before I felt his lips touch mine. At first he hesitated a little, but after a second or two he gave me a full and complete kiss. I responded right away. We weren't doing the gross French kissing thing and our kiss was plenty appropriate, but there were still fireworks going off inside of me. I tentatively slipped my arms around his neck and when he didn't protest hugged his neck a little tighter. Mikuo wrapped his arms around my middle and lifted me up onto my feet. The kiss lasted for a good twenty seconds before we broke apart.

Mikuo was still holding me close to him. Brushing some of the hair that had gotten loose behind my ear, he murmured, "Rin, I love you."

I swear my heart stopped beating right then and there. Doing my best to not give a huge smile like an idiot, but soften it down some I whispered back, "I love you too, Mikuo." I wrapped my arms around his torso instead and pressed my cheek against his chest, breathing in his odd scent.

Mikuo kept one arm around me and started stroking my head with his other hand. "I guess you know what question is going to come next."

"And you should know the answer to that question is yes." Considering I had just confessed no duh my answer was going to be yes. I had finally confessed, had my first kiss, and now I had my first boyfriend as well. Could this date be any better? "Is this why you were so nervous to talk to me today?"

"I was scared I would just randomly blurt out the truth and scare you away, so I just avoided talking to you. Sorry if that made you upset in anyway." Mikuo was still stroking my hair softly.

I rolled my eyes, still smiling and said, "I wasn't offended in any way, so don't worry about it. I was just curious. And I was kind of avoiding talking to you since I was nervous I'd say something stupid or embarrassing and you would cancel our date," I revealed the truth about why I had kind of avoided talking to him too. We stood there embracing each other for a few more minutes. My eyes were starting to drift off to being closed, his rhythmic stroking making me slightly drowsy.

"We should probably get heading home soon; it would be a good idea to get home before it gets dark," Mikuo's voice was soft. When he started to remove his arms from around me, I lifted my head up and removed my own arms from around him. He grabbed my hand, interlacing his fingers with mine and started to walk in the direction of our houses. "I'm just glad you liked me too. God knows how awkward it would be between us if you didn't."

"Psh, you're telling me. Remember, I had the exact same problem you did," I gently reminded squeezing his hand a little. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. It was nice to know that I didn't have to hide my feelings for Mikuo anymore. Slipping my cell phone out of my pocket I slide it open to see what time it was. "Wow; it's only five thirty." I had thought that it was much later than it really was.

"Well, I'm sure you're brother wouldn't mind if I hung out your house for a little while longer." Mikuo gave me a smirk and he had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Try anything and I'll turn you into a woman," I threatened while laughing. I was only laughing cause I knew he wouldn't really try anything, but if he really did try anything, I would most certainly keep true to my threat. We made it to my house in one pieces without having any trouble from any big thugs or creepers thankfully. I pulled my key out of my pocket and unlocked the door, the whole time Mikuo was refusing to let go of my hand. A light blush had appeared on my face with this. Even he didn't let go of my hand Len was going to know right away that we were dating. For some reason I was nervous about telling anybody about this. It wasn't that I was embarrassed to be dating him; it's just that it was embarrassing that I was actually dating someone I guess. "Len, I'm home and Mikuo-kun is with me." My eyes popped open even wider. The fact that I had added 'kun' to his name was going to be a definite give away.

"Mikuo-kun, huh? I'm assuming that that fact and the fact that you're holding hands means that you're dating now?" Len raised his eyebrow and it looked like he was trying to hold back a smile.

I looked down shyly and nodded my head.

Len laughed at my embarrassment as he plopped himself down on the couch. Turning on the Xbox 360, he set up the kinect. Obviously, he was getting ready to play 'Dance Central'.

"I'm gonna hit you. And why are you playing 'Dance Central' by yourself? You should know that's no fun without other people playing too," I pointed out.

"Miku said she was bored and I said she could come over and play 'Dance Central'. She's on her way over here right now," Len explained. Right after he said that there was a light knock on the door.

I opened the door to see the girl with mega long twin teal pigtails standing at the door. "Before you freak out and ask what happened, Miku-kun and I are dating now, so go ahead and do your little fan girl scream."

Miku-chan did exactly as I had predicted and added a giant hug to the squeal. "Oh my goodness it is about freaking time!" She was no jumping up and down still squealing with joy.

Miku-kun and I both sweat dropped. "Onee-chan, you can calm down now." Miku-kun tried desperately to calm his wild sister.

Len got the game set up and we ended up playing the amazingly fun game for about two hours. By the time we were done it was sadly time for the Hatsunes to return to their own home. Miku-chan was skipping down the sidewalk and Len had gone up to his room, leaving me and Miku-kun alone at the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I wasn't sure if I was supposed to say 'I love you' again or hug or kiss him or what, so I was just going to leave that up to him.

Mikuo-kun took immediate charge of things. He tilted my head up a little, wrapped both his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss. It was a little rougher than the first one, but there was still no tongue and it was still appropriate.

I practically threw my arms around his neck, standing on my tip toes so that it was easier for me to reach him. After thirty seconds, we broke apart and rested our foreheads against each other since we needed some air.

"I love you," Mikuo whispered, smiling warmly at me.

"I love you too. Good night," I whispered back matching his smile my blue eyes lit up with joy.

"Good night." Mikuo gave me a quick peck on the forehead before giving me one last squeeze (hug). He made his way down the sidewalk and waved to me once he had reached the sidewalk.

I gave a sigh of contempt as I shut and dead bolted the door. I was in a happy daze humming random cheery tunes as I got bathed and ready for bed. Climbing into bed I knew I was going to have trouble getting to sleep my mind was buzzing with so much happiness.

* * *

**I had tons of fun writing their date out. Sorry, but I refuse to write lemons or anything really dirty like frenching or groping. Sorry to dissapoint you people XP. So yeah like I said one more chapter and there will be a poll on my profile, so go check that out. Rate and review pretty please with a cherry on top!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter for this story. I appreciate everyone who has read the whole story and all of those who have reviewed my story as well. I will write a sequel but I will not start writing it until I get at least five votes on the poll on my profile. that is actually up I swear (someone has voted on it), so go vote and i'll write. Sorry this chapter took so long, but I wanted to make sure I wrapped everything up and leaving no loose ends. **

**DISCLAMIER: I just realized I haven't written one for this entire story. I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME CRYPTON! But yeah, I don't own Vocaloid, though I wish I did.**

* * *

Slight Time Skip

"Teto-chan, I've told you six times already; I do not want to go out and buy you clarinet reeds!" I was determined to get my point across. We had ten minutes before school started and Teto-chan wanted me to run three blocks to the music store to buy her reeds. It was her own fault for not buying more even though she knew she needed more.

"Please go buy more reeds! You can run way faster than I can!" Teto-chan had her hands folded and her head bowed in begging.

Miku-chan patted the red head on the head before saying, "Luka Sensei might have an extra box of reeds. She sometimes has spares, so you might end out okay." She brushed one of her long teal pigtails off her shoulder.

"You reap what you sow. Isn't that some old saying?" Before my question could be answered a certain ice cream loving blue haired boy walked in along with Meiko. Everyone knew that the two only liked each other as friends. No way in a million years would they ever date.

Teto-chan and I grinned at each other before simultaneously waving and saying in a loud, cheery voice, "Hi Kaito and Meiko!"

The color drained out from Miku-chan's face. She almost looked like she had died on the spot.

"Oh, hey guys!" Meiko called back. She acted like an older sister to everyone since she was a year older (she got held back for unknown reasons). The two of them made their way over to our little group. "So, watcha been up too lately? I hear little Rin got herself a boyfriend on Tuesday. It's already Thursday and you haven't even told me yet!" Meiko had a crushed look on her face as she pushed her lip out in a pout.

I suddenly started to feel fidgety and a little nervous while my face reddened. We had only been going out for two days so it still felt unreal that we were an item. "Yeah, we're going out now." I needed to get the topic off me. "So what have you been up to lately?"

Kaito shrugged. "Nothing much."

Teto-chan and Meiko both had evil looks on their faces and I joined knowing they were scheming something. It was time to turn the tables; _I _was going to be part of the plan and not be the victim this time.

"Miku, your face is really pale; are you all right?" Kaito asked with a look of concern on his face.

Miku-chan's face got all the color back, but this time her face decided to turn red. "I-I'm fine. No worries." She did her best to smile like she wasn't super nervous and about to faint.

Kaito opened his mouth to ask another question, but Meiko quickly interjected, "Don't worry about it she's completely fine!" The bell rang and Miku-chan, Kaito, and Meiko jumped up out of their seats.

"All right class, let's get started. We've got a lot to do today and not too much time to do since there is a special surprise for all of you later on today," Gackupo Sensei stated brushing his long purple hair behind his ear.

The sound of notebook paper ripping out of a notebook hit my ear and I used my peripheral vision to see Teto-chan was scribbling something down on a piece of notebook paper. After a few more seconds, she slipped the note onto my desk. The note said:

_Rin-chan we've got to get Miku-chan and Kaito together! I've already hooked you and Mikuo up so now it's time to get them hooked up! You in?_

I gawked at the paper for a second. Was she really asking me if I wanted to join? I wrote back a big 'duh' and 'yes' before slipping it back onto her desk.

Just as Teto-chan was about to give me the piece of paper back, we got busted. "Kagamine-san and Kasane-san; just what do you think you're doing?" Gackupo was standing between our desks with his arms folded neatly in front of his chest.

"N-nothing!" I replied hurriedly sweat starting to slid down the back of my neck. We definitely didn't need the teacher announcing to the world what we were planning. My hands were grasping each other with a death grip with hope that he wouldn't see the paper on Teto-chan's desk. If he saw the paper, he would read it out loud to the class and that would be the end of everything.

Gackupo Sensei stood there a little longer looking between the two of our innocent and smiling faces. With a sigh he made his way back up to the front of the room to continue his lesson.

_That was way too close for comfort. _I refused to look forward since I didn't want to see what his reaction would be to my almost getting in trouble. The class drug on for what felt like forever and a day. When the bell finally rang just about everyone jumped out of their seats in excitement. After lunch there were only three classes to get through until it would be the end of the day. Standing up, I stretched my arms above my head. "All right, let's get to making up our plan so that we may put it in action."

"You stole the words right out of my mouth." Teto-chan grinned at me before grabbing her lunch and getting up off her chair.

"What exactly are you two scheming?"

I whipped my head around to see the boy Hatsune twin standing there, his teal bangs covering a bit of his eyes. "Oh nothing, we're just hooking your sister up with Kaito," I explained with a bright and innocent smile. "You know you want to help."

Mikuo sighed but he had a half smile on his face. "All right, I'll help you two in your little scheme. But only because I know Kaito would treat her right and I don't want her accidently getting caught up with the wrong kind of guy."

"To the front of the school!" Teto-chan made an overly dramatic point to the window sitting right by my desk since that window revealed the front of the school. "Meiko promised that she'd keep Miku-chan distracted, so there's no need to worry about her finding out." The twin tailed red head marched out of the classroom her lunch box swinging gleefully by her side.

Mikuo and I followed after her our hands somehow managing to get interlocked. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and there were pink little petals littering the ground while more were coming down with the light breeze that had appeared out of nowhere. The three of us took a seat under one of the big cherry blossom trees. Pulling a rice ball out of my lunch box, I asked, "Do you even have any planned formed at all?"

Teto-chan shook her head her twin drills bouncing around with the motion. "I haven't really been able to think of anything what with practicing clarinet and the songs for choir. You do realize that the competitions are this weekend, right?"

"Of course I know that. It's just that knowing you you'd have a plan regardless of what big important thing is going on in the world," I pointed out the one hundred percent true fact before taking a big bite of the rice ball. "You're the one who would know best how to make a plan since I know you, Miku-chan, and Len all planned out what happened Monday and Tuesday." I gave my friend a sidelong glance to see what her reaction would be.

Teto-chan gave me a sly smile as she looked off to the side. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she stated in a voice that proved she most definitely had been at least part of the planning. Crossing her legs she started (with her mouth full of food), "The first thing we gotta do is get them on a 'date'. Kinda like what we do with you two."

"You mean the movie thing where it was all of us?" I asked just to clarify. "And would you wait to talk? I can't understand you if your mouth is stuffed with sandwich."

With as much exaggeration as possible, Teto-chan chewed and swallowed the next bite of sandwich that she took. "We don't want to wait too long and take too long to get these two together; that never works very well. What we're going to have to do is get a good solid plan of action and figure out what the hell we're going to do to hook them up."

"Why not just set up for all of us to go to like a movie or something and then each of us finds a reason to drop out? That way Kaito and Miku-chan will be alone and it will totally be like a date," I suggested. Why on earth she couldn't think of this idea, I had no idea, but it seemed pretty basic, simple, and full proof to me.

Teto-chan thought about it carefully for a few seconds. "I guess that would work. All right; we'll invite them to a movie tonight, but then we'll say we've all got other plans." She slapped her hands on her knees in finality. Jumping up and landing shakily on her feet, she declared, "That is the perfect plan and we will stick with it!"

I sweat dropped and asked, "Do you think you could maybe calm down a bit? You're attracting a lot of unwanted attention." Half the people outside were giving us weird looks and whispering in their little groups. When Teto-chan finally sat down in a now calm demeanor, I relaxed a bit. Taking another bite of food I asked, "Why are you so desperate to play match maker for everyone else? Haven't you ever even thought of yourself at least liking a guy?"

"Most guys think I'm way too hyper and overactive and they're just freaked out by me," Teto-chan explained. She had a smile on her face, but it was only half hearted and I could tell she was sad to see all her friends getting boyfriends and leaving her alone.

I felt bad for her. _I definitely need to do something for her. She's always taking care of Miku-chan and I and we need to do something in return. _I wasn't exactly sure what to do, so I was just going to have to ask Miku-chan for some help. "Okay, so now we gotta think of a good movie."

"Send them to a horror movie!" Teto-chan instantly had an idea.

"Why a horror movie?" Mikuo-kun asked with a raised eyebrow. He took a sip of water before handing me back the water bottle. Wait a minute; that was _my _water!

"Who said you could drink my water?" I asked indignantly.

Mikuo-kun smiled innocently and explained, "You never said I couldn't, therefore I have every right to steal your water bottle. And you know you don't care."

"If you two are done?" Teto-chan leaned forward to see both of us and asked. When we both nodded our heads, she continued, "Miku-chan is really easy to scare. A horror movie would definitely freak her out and during the whole movie Kaito would have the chance to comfort her. After all that comforting, something is bound to spark."

"You know, the horror movie thing is kinda cheesy and overdone. And what will you say when Miku-chan calls you super early in the morning cause she got scared? If she calls me for that purpose, I will personally see to your demise." Guys never thought of that when they took a girl to a horror movie. True the girl would have comfort during the movie, but what about afterwards? She would be scared the whole night and probably pretty pissed off the next morning. I know I would be mad at the guy who dared to drag me a to a horror movie.

Gathering her lunch up, Teto-chan got up off the ground. "I'll just say we're going to a movie, but I'll go invite them now. Remember to think of an excuse to not show up!" She called out as she raced off before either of us could protest.

"I feel bad for her." I hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it was too late to take it back now.

"Why do you feel bad for her?" Mikuo-kun asked after a bite of his lunch.

"She's always so concerned about Miku-chan and I. I mean just look at what she's doing for us yet she never takes the time to think about herself in this kind of situation."

"You mean getting a boyfriend?"

"Exactly. She's never even told us if she likes anybody." I stared at the ground with my eyes narrowed in deep thought. "I'm gonna talk to Miku-chan to see if she can help me come up with something." After a few more seconds I opened my mouth to blurt out an idea, but was cut off.

Mikuo-kun had taken some of the rice from his lunch and shoved it into my mouth with his chopsticks. "Did you ever think of just talking to her about it? How would you like it if they had set you up with some random guy when you actually liked someone else?"

Since he still had the eating utensils in my mouth, I grabbed his hand and pulled the chopsticks out of my mouth before I started chewing and swallowing the food that was in my mouth and in the way of me talking. Swallowing, I replied, "Well duh. I was just gonna say that instead of asking her out right cause I know she won't tell me, I'll have to use stealth mode to figure out if she likes anybody." Crossing my arms I added, "Also, why do you insist on feeding me all the time?" True it was only the second time he had done that, but that was in the course of like three days.

A smirk spread across his face and Mikuo-kun's eyes lit up with mischief. "Because it's fun to feed you and you look cute when you're all flustered." He had started showing this not-so-shy-and-nervous-all-the-time side around me only when we were alone since we started dating.

A blush instantly took over my face and I looked away with embarrassment. "What the hell!" I really didn't know what else to say to that.

Mikuo-kun chuckled softly. "You do realize you're just proving my point, right?" I guess he could finally tell that I was about to smack him because he continued, "Okay, okay I'm sorry for embarrassing you."

"I'm just not used to you being like this I guess," I muttered feeling a little bad. I didn't want him to think he could never compliment me or joke around ever. I finished off the last bite of my rice ball.

Mikuo-kun laughed again before he continued eating his rice. He seemed to be deep in thought about something. It hit me then what he was probably concerned with.

"Are you worried about Miku-chan getting a boyfriend?"

"I know I should trust her and it's unfair of me to think this, but I can't help wishing that she wasn't interested in anyone so I didn't have to worry about her."

I smiled at him and said, "It's good that you're worried about her and it's only natural you'll feel that. Even though Len was apart of the scheming part of him probably didn't really want to give me up either. It's a twin thing." The bell rang with the monotone sound ringing out around the school grounds. Packing up the rest of my uneaten lunch, I stood up. "We better get going."

As soon as Mikuo-kun was on his feet we made our way back into the big gray building. His hand somehow managed to find my hand without him having to look down and he intertwined his fingers with mine. The next class we had was my other favorite class: choir. Sadly though, after choir we had to go through two mega boring classes before we were released to go home. When we entered the classroom Miku-chan and Teto-chan were putting their own lunches away. "Hey guys," Miku-chan greeted cheerily_. _Obviously Teto-chan had already invited her and Kaito and Meiko to go to the movies tonight. Len was waving Mikuo-kun over, so the tealettes squeezed my hand and quickly pecked my check before running off to meet his best friend.

"Miku-chan can I talk to you for a second? In private?" I threw a glance at Teto-chan and she looked slightly confused but probably figured I was doing something to get her and Kaito together. I grabbed my friend's wrist and dragged her a couple feet away. "Do you want to help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Miku-chan said slowly.

"I think Teto-chan should get a boyfriend, but I don't know if she likes anyone. Do you happen to know?" Might as well get straight to the point and save the small talk for later. We did have a class to get to and we needed to be there on time.

Miku-chan's face instantly lit up. "Actually, I managed to convince her to tell me who she likes. You're not gonna believe this, but the person she likes is…Len."

My eyes widened in slight surprise. "I never thought a girl would actually like that shota."

"Oh come on, tons of girls swoon over him everyday." As weird as it was it was true. Apparently a lot of girls are suckers for the shota type boys. "Anyway, do you know if Len likes anybody?"

I shook my head my bow swooshing around. "He hasn't said that he likes anyone, but he does seem rather fond of Teto-chan. Whenever I say she's coming over to hang out he always seems to perk up a little and he always tries to sit closer to her." I smiled as we started to make our way to the door where Teto-chan, Len, and Mikuo-kun were all waiting for us. "It's agreed; we will get Teto-chan and Len together." I was now a part of two schemes. It was kind of odd to think that I had a secret from both of my friends and I was trying to play match make for both of them after so long of them both trying to play match maker for me. The five of us made our way down the long hallway to reach the end where all the music classes and practice rooms were.

The choir room was a rather large room that had pretty amazing acoustics and was usually kept neat and tidy by the choir director, Haku Sensei. But this time as we stepped into the room, students were all over the place being measured and there was fabric and patterns everywhere. There was also a noticeable lack of students missing, but there was enough backpacks to show that everyone was there.

"Ah, there you five are. All right you're part of the half that we managed to finish up the costumes. Come over here and I'll give you your costumes." Haku Sensei motioned for us to join her on the other side of the room where a big brown cardboard box was sitting beside her.

We hesitantly made our way over to her extremely confused. The choir didn't have costumes, so what on earth she was talking about we had no idea.

"Miku here's for you; here's Len's; there you go Teto and the last two of you here's your costumes," Haku Sensei handed us folded up clothes with a smile. "Don't unfold them until you're changing you clothes. I want them to be a surprise."

"Um, why do we suddenly have costumes?" Len was the brave one and the only one able to ask the question on all of our minds.

"Because this is a competition and in order to attract the judges' attention we need costumes that are similar but aren't the same. No one's costume will be exactly like the other. Except yours and Rin's costumes will be extremely similar and Mikuo and Miku's costumes will be very close as well since the four of you are twins."

With a sigh and a sweat drop the five of us headed right back out to where the bathrooms were. We split up to go into our respective bathrooms and found that half of the people had gone to change their clothes. School uniforms were scattered all over the bathroom, but everyone else had already gone. They must've been in the classroom and we didn't see them. "I'm slightly scared for what costumes she has in mind," I admitted as I set my clothes down on the bench.

"She can't put us in anything too bad since this is a school function," Miku-chan tried to encourage as she slipped her shoes and socks off. "I'm going to assume that our shoes are in the classroom."

"I've got an idea! Let's all put our costumes on one at a time; that way we can really look at our outfits!" Teto-chan popped up excitedly jumping up and down. "I vote Miku-chan to go first and I wanna go second!" She waved her around so excitedly I thought it just might fly right off.

"I guess we can do that." I sweat dropped for the second time in one day. I sat down on the bench that ran along the wall opposite the door. There was a fairly good sized space right next to the last stall and there was a body length mirror on one end of the little alcove.

While Miku-chan was slipping out her school uniform, Teto-chan and I looked away so as to give her some privacy. "Um, this is a little…interesting," the tealettes commented as she was putting on the costume. "Okay, I'm done." We both looked at her and our mouths dropped open, just about hitting the floor.

Miku-chan was wearing a rather short black skirt that had teal color running around the bottom of the pleated skirt. She was wearing thigh high black nylons that had teal at the top of them and it exposed only a small portion of her trim thigh. The shirt was a gray button up sleeveless shirt that had 'VOCAloid' written in tiny print over the left breast in order to signify our school. She had on a teal tie that had two black barrettes or something like that near the bottom on the right and she had rather odd looking arm sleeves on that reached halfway up her upper arm, baring some of her arms to the world. A pair of black head phones with red décor adorned her head along with two black and red squares on her pigtails. (A/N: I'm going to describe all of their outfits, but all of their outfits are their default Vocaloid outfits; just to make that clear) "Well, what do you guys think?"

"That outfit is adorable! I bet Kaito will like it _a lot_." Teto-chan wiggled her eyebrows at the mention of the blue haired teen and Miku-chan blushed fiercely.

I laughed and assured, "You look great. All right Teto-chan your turn since you're so eager."

The red haired jumped off the bench nearly hitting her head on the ceiling. Miku-chan sat down next to me and we looked away to give Teto-chan the same privacy. She was done in record time.

"Well, what do you guys think?" We turned to see that her outfit was rather similar to Miku-chan's. She had on a dark gray sleeveless button up shirt also with the 'VOCAloid' in tiny black print. Her skirt was the same length, but hers was dark gray with red on the bottom. Her tights were also black and thigh high, but red was at the top instead of the teal color. She also had arm sleeves, but hers didn't have all the electronic looking stuff on it. Her headphones were purple with red decorations on them.

"You look great!" Miku-chan and I said in unison.

"All right, now it's Rinny-chan's turn! I just know you're gonna look the cutest out of all of us!" Teto-chan squealed as she plopped herself down on the bench, waiting impatiently for me to change.

With a sigh I started to peel my clothes off and change into the clothes Haku Sensei had given to me. I didn't bother looking at the clothes since I didn't really want to know what I was wearing. When I was done, I looked at the mirror and announced, "Done!" My outfit was a pair of black short shorts that had a yellow belt with darker yellow triangles. I had a belt that hung down on the side like Miku-chan and Teto-chan, but mine was yellow while theirs were their respective colors. A pair of dark gray leg warmers that reached my knees and trimmed with yellow at the top adorned my legs. The shirt was a rather interesting choice; it was a sailor uniform that had a bright yellow bow on the chest and reached above my belly button to my great embarrassment. I also had a pair of arm sleeves, but mine were shorter and only reached my elbows and I had one bar of green on each of them and they had yellow on the edges. My headphones were white to match my bow and they had pink designs on the sides much to my disgust. "Um, this outfit is a little risqué for a school function," I voiced my own opinion on the costume.

Miku-chan and Teto-chan both did a fan girl squeal and shouted in unison, "You look absolutely adorable!"

I blushed a tomato red and scuffed my bare feet on the ground. "W-whatever." Suddenly, my wrists were grabbed by two different people and I was dragged out of the bathroom. "Wait, I can't go out like this!" No way did I want the whole school seeing me dressed in this get up. Too late, we had already burst into the choir room where everyone was waiting; half of them dressed up in their own costumes the other half in their school uniform. Everyone stopped talking and stared at me their faces unreadable as to what they were thinking. I glanced over to see that Meiko's outfit showed her belly like mine, but hers was a skirt that covered up more and even her shirt covered up more than mine did. Just about every guy in the room looked they were going to start drooling and all the girls squealed and started commenting on how cute I apparently looked. Many of the guys didn't think I was attractive, but in this get up they thought a little different and some of them even started thinking of the girl they liked wearing what I was wearing. _As long as Mikuo-kun doesn't see me like this, this all won't be so bad. _

"Good; all of your costumes looked just as I imagined!" Haku Sensei clapped her hands together with delight. If she was saying that, it could only mean one thing. Mikuo-kun and Len were in here somewhere.

"Len, otouto-kun, over here!" Miku-chan called out waving the two teens over.

I slapped my hand across Miku-chan's mouth and hissed, "What do you think you're doing! I can't let Mikuo-kun see me like this!" Too late, the two teenagers had already joined us and they stopped dead in their tracks once they saw us. I noticed that Len was staring at Teto-chan and a light blush had adorned his face. Then, I realized that Mikuo-kun was staring at me and I swear my face resembled a ripe tomato.

Len's outfit looked almost exactly like mine except his was a full length shirt, had sleeves and he had a yellow tie thing and his shorts reached his knees and had white trim on the bottom. Mikuo-kun's only difference from Miku-chan was that he was wearing long black pants instead of a skirt and he didn't have any hair ornaments except for the headphones.

"Well what do you think?" The question sounded like Miku-chan was asking both guys what they thought of all three of us, but it was obvious she was asking Mikuo-kun what he thought of me and what Len thought of Teto-chan. "Oh come on, I know exactly what the both of you are thinking." She pushed Len and Teto-chan a few feet away so that they could get their awkwardness over and left Mikuo-kun and I standing there alone in the corner by the front door.

I clasped my hands together behind my back and stared down at the ground my face still beet red. I wasn't about to ask him what he thought of this outfit though I was kind of curious to know.

Mikuo placed one finger on my chin and gently tilted my head up to look him in the eyes. My back was pressed against the wall and there was very little room between the two us.

I started glancing around nervously to see if anyone was watching, but to me relief when I looked to my left there was a rack with a pile of fabric on it so thick there was no hope of seeing the two of us on the other side. I knew Mikuo-kun wouldn't do anything, but this was still a position that the entire world didn't need to see us in. "M-Mikuo-kun what are you doing?" I asked in a quiet and slightly shaky voice.

"I-I don't really know," Mikuo-kun answered honestly. He stepped back a little bit to give me breathing room and rubbed the back of his head with discomfort. "Sorry; I guess teenage guy hormones just kind of took over there?" He looked at me with a sheepish grin begging for my understanding.

"Well when a guy's girlfriend is wearing an outfit like this that will definitely make him do things without thinking about it first. Besides, it's not like you actually did anything," I assured. He hadn't done anything inappropriate. The two of us stepped out from behind the clothes rack to find Miku-chan, Meiko, and Kaito all standing around talking. Len and Teto-chan were no where to be seen. "Have the other two not come back yet?" I asked with slight hope in my voice.

Miku-chan turned with a big grin on her face. "Nope; they haven't come back. I might've placed them in a situation where they'll have to say a certain something to each other."

"What'd you do?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"I might've told Len that Teto-chan likes her with both of them standing right there," Miku-chan confessed with an oh so innocent smile on her face.

"You're terrible." I laughed along with everyone else in our little group. Apparently Haku Sensei had reserved the rest of the day and we didn't have to go to our next classes. We stayed in the choir room the whole time, making costumes and fixing them, figuring out what the heck things like the arm sleeves were for, and just goofing off. Len and Teto-chan didn't join us the whole time, but Len had texted me saying that the two of them weren't screwing each other making out or anything like that; Miku-chan had told Len that Teto-chan liked her and she had admitted to it. Len said he hadn't been sure what to say, but he thought he might like her back. So they had arranged to go on a date tonight to see if they did share feelings for each other and the only reason they hadn't returned was because while he was confirming that nothing was going on, Teto-chan had fallen asleep and considering the short skirt she was wearing he didn't feel right carrying her back down to the choir room. I had kept this information classified from everyone else since Len had asked for confidentiality.

The bell rang out loud and proud in it's boring voice and everyone hurriedly changed their clothes so that they could rush out of the building.

"So Teto-chan invited you to go to the movies with the group, right?" Miku-chan asked as we were heading back to the classroom to grab out stuff.

"No she never said anything. But even if she had said something before we can't make it," Mikuo-kun started instantly answering since I was lost for words.

"Eh, why not?" Miku-chan looked a little crestfallen at the news.

"Rin-chan and I already planned to go on a date tonight, so sorry, but we can't make it," apparently he had been thinking of a good excuse for us not to show up tonight. Len and Teto-chan were covered since they were going on a date tonight as well. Speaking of which, when we entered the classroom, Len and Teto-chan were already there. They were packing their stuff up and both of their faces were slightly red with a light smile.

"Teto-chan you didn't ask them to come to the movie and now they can't come!" Miku-chan whined as she gathered up her own school stuff.

"Ah, I totally forgot about that! Uh, Miku-chan sorry but I'm gonna have to bail on you too," Teto-chan looked away shyly as she stated this fact. Before Miku-chan could ask her why, she motioned with one finger for the tealette to come over to her desk. She whispered into her air her reason for not coming and Miku-chan's face instantly brightened up.

"That's a good enough reason for not coming that I won't be upset with you," Miku-chan 'assured'. Her stuff in her hand, she walked out of the classroom with the rest of us following after her.

We all went our separate ways and Miku-chan insisted that she go home with Teto-chan to help her choose and outfit, so it was just Len, Mikuo-kun, and I walking home.

"So, you up for it?" Mikuo-kun asked out of nowhere after we were just a couple houses away from my house.

"Up for what?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Going on a date tonight," Mikuo reminded. Neither of us actually had anything going on so why not actually go on a date.

"Might as well." The rest of the walk home was completed in silence. Since Len was there and Mikuo didn't want to upset him by showing any affection for his sister, he simply waved goodbye to the two of us and continued on to his house. We were going to change and then I was going to walk over to his house so that Len could leave to go get Teto-chan after he had changed.

I threw on a pair of ash gray jeans and a white button up shirt with sleeves that reached my elbows. I left the top two buttons undone so that I didn't look like a business woman, but I didn't look like a slut either. My clothes changed I hopped down the steps and exited the house, throwing a bye over my shoulder since Len was about to leave. It took me less than a minute to get to Mikuo-kun's house since they lived so close. When I was walking up their driveway Miku-kun was just locking the house up. He had changed into jeans and a brown t-shirt with the word 'leek' written on it. "Oh hey. I was just going to go to your house and get you."

"I can't believe she expects me to wear that get up in front of a bunch of other people who I don't even know," I groaned as we started to make our way down the sidewalk. "That outfit is just way too embarrassing."

"I don't know; I think I could get used to that," Mikuo-kun interjected with a smirk on his face.

I lightly smacked him on the arm. "You pervert; no way is that happening."

Mikuo-kun laughed. "I know I'm just kidding. I don't want you dressing like that anyway. You're perfectly fine the way you are and you don't need to change. Besides, I don't like the thought of a bunch of other guys being able to see your bare stomach and that much of your legs on a regular basis." He slipped his arm around my waist in a slightly protective gesture and I could tell he was dead serious.

I smiled warmly up at him and assured, "You don't have to worry about any other guy seeing that. I would never cheat on you because and as cheesy as this sounds, I love you too much to do something stupid that would make me lose you."

"That's good to hear. So, where do you want to go?"

"I have no idea. I thought you already had a place in mind anyway." I hadn't bothered to think of anything since I thought he had already had an idea in mind. I rested my head on his shoulder and crossed my arms in front of my chest since it was a little cold outside.

"Well since we're close by you wanna just turn around and go back to my house?" Mikuo-kun suggested. We had just walked by my house and he had stopped which of course meant I had also stopped walking.

I shrugged the shoulder his hand was on and replied, "Sure, why not." Turning around we went back to his house. I was slightly relieved we were just going there since I was a little chilly and if we had stayed outside I probably would've frozen to death. His house was about the same size as mine, but his house was a lot neater since Miku-chan was known to be a bit of a neat freak.

"You want something to eat?" Mikuo-kun asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Sure," I called back taking a seat on the couch. My feet were frozen so I placed them up on the couch since I knew he wouldn't care and curled up against the arm of the couch. An orange landing on my lap made me nearly jump out my skin. "Jeez are you too lazy to just give me the orange instead of throwing it at me!"

"And if I am?" Mikuo-kun took a seat beside me. To my great relief he didn't have a leek in his hand for once. Instead, he also had an orange surprisingly enough. When he saw my confused expression he explained, "I know you don't like leeks, so I'll just go with my second favorite fruit." He winked at my when he said the last part and I blushed. We finished eating our oranges in silence and at some point he had turned the TV on.

I felt my eyelids starting to grow heavy and the next thing I knew the TV flicked off. "Do you need something?"

Mikuo-kun was silent for a moment before he got up off the couch. "It's nothing. I'll be right back." He speed walked off down the hall in the direction of the bathroom.

I sat up mega confused by what was going on with him. I pushed myself up off the couch and walked over to the window. The sun was just about gone and their house had a great view of the sun set. I hugged myself, just staring out the window my thoughts wandering around aimlessly. I was hoping that Miku-chan and Kaito's date was going well along with Teto-chan and Len's date. I also had no idea what I was supposed to do about that ridiculous costume Haku Sensei was insisting that I wear for the competition. There had to be some to get out of wearing that and just returning to our school uniform. Suddenly, a hand gently but firmly grabbed my shoulder, spun me around and then two hands were gently pressing both of my shoulders against the wall. "M-Mikuo-kun, what are you doing?" As creepy as it sounds part of me didn't mind that he was doing this.

"Rin-chan, remember earlier today when we were in this same position?" I nodded my head and he continued, "I know this sounds wrong and I don't want to…you know…_do it_, but I wouldn't mind…" he trailed off probably feeling awkward and dirty for asking for a little more than what we had been doing.

I wasn't ready to have sex either and I had made the decision that I was going to wait until I was married and only have sex with the man I was married to (A/N: like I said I won't write sex scenes and this is my personal belief so to make this fanfic easier to write I added that in), but I wouldn't mind going a little further either. "I know what you're asking for and as long as all clothes stay on, I'm fine with it." I was staring down at our feet with a prominent blush on my face. I had never said anything like this and it felt so weird to be willing to go a little farther than past the first date affection.

Mikuo-kun leaned in to kiss me and I met him halfway. He wrapped his arms around my tiny torso and I slipped my arms around his neck. I gasped slightly when I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. After second's hesitation, I slowly opened my mouth. He hesitated for a second before he slipped his tongue into my mouth. My pulse quickened slightly at this new sensation. After another good twenty seconds of kissing, I felt Mikuo-kun start to pull away and I was confused as to why until he moved his mouth to my neck where started gently kissing my neck. I let out a squeak when he found what was apparently the sweet spot on my neck. He kissed me there again and even though I tried to hold it in, I let out a soft moan. I felt Mikuo-kun smile against my neck, obviously happy that he had found my sweet spot. After a few seconds, I felt the tip of his tongue lightly lick my neck and that just set a fire of sensation coursing through my body. I moaned Mikuo-kun's name and I felt his smile widen. I removed my hands from around his neck and started massaging his chest. I felt his lips form my name against my neck and I smiled in satisfaction. He moved his mouth back up to mine and we started kissing again, our tongues wrestling around for a few seconds until Mikuo-kun won. We broke apart for need of air and I rested my head on his chest with his arms wrapped around me and rubbing my back. "I love you," I whispered against his shirt.

Mikuo-kun kissed the top of my head before murmuring, "I love you too."

My eyelids were starting to grow heavy again since I was still tired. I had stayed up late to finish an assignment and today had been a fairly busy day. "I'm tired," I mumbled with my eyes half closed.

"I'm quite aware of that." I could hear the humor in Mikuo-kun's voice.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the catch where he set my down, my head on his lap. Mikuo-kun brushed my hair behind my ear then started rubbing my shoulder.

* * *

"So let me get this straight; you and Kaito are together and Len and Teto are together?" Mikuo-kun's voice broke through the last fog of my sleep. His hand was still gently rubbing my shoulder and my head was still sitting on his lap.

"Yep that's exactly how everything went down," Miku-chan's voice sounded like she was in the kitchen.

I moaned quietly and shifted a little showing that I was starting to wake up.

"Don't worry Rin-chan there isn't a hickey on your neck. I never actually bit you're neck, so you're clear," Mikuo-kun murmured in a quiet enough voice that only I heard him.

My face heated up and I stared at the TV that was showing 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?'. "I wasn't even thinking of that," I muttered back in reply. I heard him chuckle softly before he lifted my head off his lap. He slightly picked me up and placed my head on the arm of the couch. A blanket was placed over me and tucked under my chin.

Mikuo-kun kissed my cheek and whispered right next to my ear, his breath tickling my earlobe, "Good night and I love you."

"What about Len?" I asked already starting to fall back asleep.

"We already called him and told him you're staying over here, so don't worry."

"Okay then; good night and I love you too," I murmured. The sound of two pairs of footsteps going up the stairs reached my ears right before I fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this story. As stated before I'll write a sequel, but not until I get at least five votes on the poll on my profile. I don't actually like the pairing TetoxLen, but I felt bad leaving them out, so I was like 'what the hell' and decided to put them together. Thank you for reading this story and even though it's over, I would be perfectly fine with any reviews and rating. **


End file.
